


Cardan DR

by sofloaf



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: Cardan awaits, Cardan is lonely?, Desired Reality, F/M, help for shifting, shifting dr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofloaf/pseuds/sofloaf
Summary: My friends and I have been trying out this thing called shifting, which is where you go into fandoms/other worlds in your sleep? It sounds crazy, but it's been proven, and we're all very lonely over quarantine. So I wrote this sort of DR (desired reality) shifting help oneshot. Feel free to replace the pronouns and image of the girl with your own writing if you want. I hope this helps you in your shifting journey!
Relationships: Cardan Greenbriar/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Cardan DR

Cardan sipped his wine and tried to forget that he was lonely. 

Locke was off romancing Jude, Nicasia was with her mother, and he was alone, sitting on a plush velvet couch like a social outcast. 

He was a little disgruntled, honestly. 

Cardan took another deep drink from his goblet and pretended that his friends still liked him, that he wasn’t haunted by someone who nipped at his heels like a persistent spirit. Someone with dark hair… a girl. A beautiful girl. 

He poured himself another glass and threw it at the wall. The goblet hit the stone with a clang and fell to the ground, dented. The crimson wine trickled down the wall like blood. 

Who was she? Who was the girl who chased his dreams and filled his every waking minute with hope? 

He either hated her or loved her. He was leaning towards the latter. 

She would appear out of nowhere at the strangest times. While he was kissing other girls, his fingers just starting to creep up their shirts when she appeared, her eyes closed, her serene face branded into his mind. 

_ Damn  _ her. He loved her. 

So where was she? 

**Author's Note:**

> You can shift. You can do it. Cardan is waiting. 111 222 333 444


End file.
